Crash
by A-Star-Trekked-Sherlockian
Summary: When Pythagoras wakes in the night with what he thinks is his the solution to his theory the journey to his desk results in a large headache, a bruised knee and a stubbed toe. It's up to Jason to patch him up as good as new. [One-shot, Fluff]


**A/N: Atlantis fanfiction! Fluffy Jagoras, yay! I enjoyed writing this immensely, I really did! **

**Crash**

Pythagoras stumbled across the room, fumbling in the dark aimlessly as he tried to reach his work table. He had been woken by a sudden thought, a crucial component in his theory and despite that it was currently pitch black, two o'clock in the morning and frankly freezing he had to make a note of it. He managed to get out of bed without waking his lover and was now aware that Hercules was still out.

"Probably laying a gutter after passing out from too much alcohol..." Mused Pythagoras quietly with a shake of his head. He wandered into what he was sure was the main room where his working table was. Out-stretching his hands he patted across the wall, trying to find the wooden desk before he caused too much commotion and woke Jason. That was the only reason he had not lit a lamp after all, the light would surely stir the man.

Pythagoras continued to feel his way around the room, stubbing his toe on a door frame in the process. The pain was dull and he managed to cover his mouth in time to stop the hiss he was about to emit. Gritting his teeth he waited for it to fade before carrying on across.

Jason turned over in his sleep, his arm reaching out as if to pull Pythagoras closer to him and he frowned as his arm flopped back onto the mattress. This made Pythagoras stand completely still. Only when he was sure that Jason was not going to awaken did continue. Pythagoras, still scaling wall, kept going sideways like a crab picking up pace until his head met a large, dense and wooden object. It was attached to the wall and very definitely did not move an inch as Pythagoras' skull rebounded off the surface. He staggered back across the floor, crashing into his desk that he had been trying to find and hitting his knee. A basket that been sat on top of the table crashed to the ground as he knocked it and the contents rolled across the ground. Pythagoras wasn't entirely sure what had exactly occupied the box because he certainly did not remember putting there and was whole-heartedly ready to blame Hercules for it. That man had a habit of putting things on top of his papers and drawings without concern for their importance.

Still, the box wasn't Pythagoras' main problem now. He raised a hand to his head and in the dark he felt a liquid come into contact with his hand. He was no expert on the medical sciences but he was sure that was blood. He grumbled, giving up on his quest to add to his theory for his idea had long vanished, and tried to make his way back to his room.

"Pythagoras?" Came a low and gruff voice. The type of voice that was only heard when someone had just awoken only moments before. It sounded concerned and even though Pythagoras could not see into the dark cavern that was their room he was sure that he was frowning.

"It's okay. Just go back to sleep." He replied quickly, shuffling closer to his room.

"Did you knock something over? Something crashed a moment ago."

"I did, yes. I'm sorry if that woke you." Pythagoras apologised quietly, he kept one hand pressed to his forehead to stem the blood flow and the other out in front of him. One of the objects from the box got under his feet and he stood on it. The object must have been cylindrical as it rolled under his the sole of his foot and sent Pythagoras crashing down to the ground loudly.

"Pythagoras?" Spoke Jason again, the concern was definitely there this time and Pythagoras simply groaned. His mouth squashed against the itchy rug that covered the floor.

"I'm fine..." He replied, his words muffled by the ground as he pushed himself to his feet. He heard Jason sit himself up under his covers and a light filled the room. He had lit the oil lamp by his bedside and was craning to try and see him.

"Come here, Pythagoras." Called out Jason from his room, positioning himself atop of the covers and crossing his legs as he waited for the man. As he appeared at the door frame he held out his hand as a gesture for Pythagoras to come closer.

Pythagoras followed the light that shone brightly to arrive at his friend's door and rubbed his eyes as the dazzling flames burned his retinas. He looked at the hand took it into his own, the other still covering his wound.

"What are you covering?" Asked Jason softly; trying to pry the hand away. He tilted his head as he pulled Pythagoras to sit next to him.

"It's nothing really," Protested Pythagoras, shaking his head a little, "Do not worry yourself."

"Then show me what you have done to yourself. I'm hardly going to be angry now am I?" Chuckled Jason at the thought and he felt the limb that covered his wound weaken. Pythagoras allowed him to move his hand and placed it on to his lap.

"I just, I crashed into something." He mumbled quietly as he looked up at Jason, "I think it was a shelf, actually..." He let out a small chuckle and bit his lip looking down for a moment. Jason joined in the laughter, barely aware that he still had Pythagoras' hand enclosed in his own.

"You better get that bandaged up, does it hurt?" Asked Jason quietly, his thumb rubbing absentmindedly across the top of Pythagoras' hand

"I don't know. A little I suppose. I am starting to get a bit of a headache actually. Is that normal?"

"Yes, you hit your head. A headache is generally what would follow." Jason smiled at him, "I'll go get some of the bandages and a bucket of hot water. Stay there." He stood up, letting go of Pythagoras' warm hand and walked out, taking the oil lamp with him so that he didn't meet the same fate that his friend had done in the dark.

Pythagoras sat there in the gloom, waiting for his return. He fiddled with his fingers, occasionally wincing as pain shot through his injury. As far as he was aware his leg had not bled but he was sure it would bruise by the morning and he was not looking forward to having to tend to that.

Jason came back into the room, sporting a roll of bandage and a bucket of warm water as he had promised. He placed the bucket on the ground and took his seat on the bed again.

"Are you cold?" He asked Pythagoras, tugging at the blanket he had been using as a duvet while he was sleeping.

"A little, but really it's not an issue."

"Nonsense." Jason placed the blanket around Pythagoras with a smile and dunked the tissue he had also brought into the water. Once it was damp he let the excess trickle out before raising it to Pythagoras' head. "I'm sorry if this causes you anymore pain." He apologised in advance as he pressed the soggy tissue to the wound. This provoked Pythagoras to release a groan and he fought back the urge to flinch away.

Pythagoras shrank into Jason's blanket with a child-like pout as his injury was tended to. The scent of his friend wafted from the coverings and he found himself relaxing into the warm, soft, scented fabric that enclosed him now. Jason continued to dab at the wound as they now sat in silence and Pythagoras closed his eyes. Jason noticed his actions and a small smile crossed his features momentarily as he look upon the man.

"You look warmer now." He stated kindly, reaching down to place the tissue into the bucket and began to fiddle with the long length of bandage he had brought.

"I am. Thank you, Jason." Said Pythagoras, his voice laced with appreciation towards him. Jason began to wrap the bandage around his head; tightening it so it wouldn't fall down but not so hard that it would cause him anymore pain that was he already feeling. Jason tied the ends together and Pythagoras opened one eye as he finished.

Jason smiled down at him as they made eye contact and released a small sigh.

"All done," He said and patted Pythagoras' thigh which earned him a small grin in reply.

Quickly, swiftly and quietly Jason leaned forwards, took up Pythagoras' hands into his own and pecked his lips. Pythagoras returned the gesture gently.

"What were you doing out of bed anyway?" questioned Jason as he raised eyebrow.

"I had an idea, for something that could solve my theory; which I now can't remember, actually." Replied Pythagoras but a small, frustrated sigh, "I suppose that I'll have to wait till it comes back to me now."

"I'm sure it will." Encouraged Jason kindly, squeezing his lovers hand in reassurance and pulling him slightly closer to him. Pythagoras let out a small yawn and pressed his hand to his head sleepily. "You're tired."

"A little, yes." Said Pythagoras with a nod, "Can we go back to sleep?"

"I would like that very much." Replied Jason as he stood up from the bed with Pythagoras following his actions, still wrapped in the blanket. Pythagoras began to clamber under the remaining covers while Jason walked around to the other side of the bed. He pulled back the blanket, laid down and closed his eyes as he waited for Pythagoras to join him. Once he felt the bed sink a little with a second persons weight he turned onto his side and smiled. "Good night, Pythagoras."

"Night."

The two laid in the silence and Jason soon felt himself dropping back off to sleep but he was painfully aware of how stiff his partner was laying on his back. He had almost expected Pythagoras to curl up next to him as he most nights and press his face into the back of his own neck which he seemed to find comfortingly.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jason groggily, moving his legs slightly over one of the rougher blankets.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"It's your head, isn't it? Try and forget about it." Jason put forward the information and waited for his reply.

"Okay," It wasn't exactly full of expression or gratitude but he would accept it. He smiled slightly and turn over, taking hold of Pythagoras' arm and tugging gently so he too had to turn to face him. Jason pecked his nose in the dark and let his own arm fall over his lover's waist. He continued to issue out the kisses to various parts of Pythagoras' face and he felt him shake with laughter. As Jason grew tired they became less frequent and were beginning to miss to face completely at times.

"Big baby..." Teased Jason in a murmur as he fell asleep. The protective arm was still over Pythagoras and Pythagoras' own arm had fondled its way through Jason's curly locks; tussling it sleepily.


End file.
